It all started at a party
by Lightningwolf19
Summary: This is a series of short stories that all begin with a single party. These are epic quests that force Natsu, Gray, and Happy to sneak into the homes of multiple women in the Fairy Tail Universe. What secrets will the gang uncover? What objective are they trying to complete? Who will be punished and who will be rewarded as these three idiots try to survive. Natsu X Multi.
1. Erza

**Hello Readers!**

 **This is the first chapter in the newest story that I (Atlas Storm) and Lightingwolf19 have written together.**

 **Isn't this Lightingwolf19's account?**

 **Yes it is but I am the one who is in charge of the author's notes and the editing of such.**

 **There are a few things that we need to discuss before we get to the wonderful story that Lwolf and I wrote.**

 **1}This story is set up to start the same time every arc**

 **So, in this story the chapter will start off with a party. The party it the thing that each and every arc will start off with. We will use the party to help set up a reason for Natsu, Gray, and Happy to go off on an adventure. The circumstances that set off the quest will change every time but the party will remain mostly the same. The universe will reset to the start of the party at the beginning of each new arc. Similarly to Amagami SS.**

 **2}There will be NO LEMONS**

 **Both me and Lwolf don't really feel comfortable writing lemons between Natsu and the other characters. There will be at most depictions of intense lip hugging and hints to sex but nothing else. Especially since little 14 year old Wendy will be one of the arcs and we aren't pedophiliac or a have an attraction towards lolis.**

 **3}These will be a compilations of short stories**

 **These stories will be either one shots or very short stories that range from one chapter to maybe three at the most.**

 **Please enjoy chapter 1 of the Erza arc.**

 **Also read the ending authors note for very important details.**

 **~Atlas out~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Erza's room

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Thanks to the outstanding efforts of everybody who participated in the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail is now the number one guild in Fiore. Knowing Fairy Tail, this could only mean one thing, a gigantic party. Natsu found Erza passed out on the floor lying on her side.

 _'Whoa. She really does have a low alcohol tolerance. It's probably for the best. She must have passed out before she turned into the raging drunk we all fear.'_ Natsu shivered while remembering that one night all of the girls got drunk before the GMG. _'Poor Jet and Droy. I should probably do something. That's looks really uncomfortable.'_ Sleeping uncomfortably on the floor could lead to an even worse hangover.

 _'There's gotta be something I could use to cushion her head.'_ Natsu thought looking around the room for something soft while playing with his scarf. It was then that he got an idea. Natsu took a hold of his scarf and stared at it.

 _'My scarf could probably cushion her head a bit. It will just be for tonight right? I'm sure she will return to it me after she wakes up.'_

After about a minute of pondering the situation, Natsu reluctantly took his scarf off and folded it up nicely. Then, he got down to the floor and gently lifted up Erza's head placing the scarf underneath.

 _'That should be good. Now where was I?'_ Natsu turned around and saw that the guild brawl was still going strong.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Time to jump back into action!" Natsu yelled passionately.

 **"Fire Dragon's Impact!"**

Flames surrounded Natsu's entire body until a giant pair of wings were growing out of him. He then took off with his legs and shot straight into the middle of the pandemonium.

Natsu awoke with the feeling of someone poking him in the face. He slowly opened his eyes as they adjusted to the light of the room. He was greeted with the sight of Mirajane's smiling face.

"Mira? What are you doing in my room? And more importantly why did you wake me up so early?"

"First, Natsu you're still at the guild hall. Second, it's two in the afternoon."

"Oh…...Now that I think about it, this bed is really uncomfortable."

"That's because you're on the bar top and I need you to get off now."

"Sure thing. Sorry about that Mira." Natsu said as he lifted himself off the bar top and onto the floor.

Now that he was facing the rest of the room, he could see that aftermath of the gigantic party. Tables, chairs, beer mugs, and plates were scattered around the entire room. Guild members were passed out around and in the wreckage in differing states of inebriation. There were some scorch marks around some parts where Natsu hit with his fire spells. Some of the wood was warped in a strange way due to Laki's wood-make magic. There was even a small mountain of ice in the middle of the guild that was slowly melting.

"Damn. We really went all out last night."

"I know. The Master actually fainted upon seeing the destruction in here. He is currently laying down in the infirmary."

"Seriously?! I should probably get out of here before he punishes me about the scorch marks." Natsu was about to run out when he remembered what happened to his scarf. "Hey Mira. You seen my scarf. I gave to Erza last night to use as a cushion for her head. Did she leave it here for me?"

"Actually. Erza woke up and left earlier this morning with your scarf."

.

.

.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed. "I thought she would just leave it here for me or at least wake me up to give it back. Why would she take it with her?!"

Natsu ran up to Mira and began shaking her rapidly. "Why would you let her leave with it!" Natsu yelled at Mira. Mira's face saddened as tears welled up in her eyes.

 _'Aw man.'_

Natsu let go of Mira as tears came pouring out of her eyes. _'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! What have I done! How do I fix this!'_ Natsu panicked.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Mira and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Mira. I didn't mean it. It wasn't your fault. Please stop crying." Natsu begged. Mira stopped crying and smirked evilly on Natsu's shoulder.

"Alright I forgive you but I will not make you any delicious food!" Mira said tortuously.

Natsu immediately dropped onto all fours and while banging his forehead onto the floor begged " PLEASE HAVE MERCY MIRA!"

Mira giggled at Natsu's antics. "Goooood boy." Mira said nicely as she patted him on the head like he was a dog.

"I will get go started on your breakfast." Mira made her way to the kitchen while Natsu got up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now that that's over, back to my problem. Where's Gray and Happy?" Natsu scanned the room in search of the two. He found Gray passed out against his ice mountain and he noticed a tiny blue arm poking out of a pile of beer mugs waving desperately.

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP. Night time outside Erza's Door~**

"I still don't know how you talked me into this flame brain." Gray said in annoyed manner.

"Come on man! This is serious. We have to get my scarf back. What if Erza just hangs onto it forever and forces me to do her bidding?"

"OK. So how does this involve me?"

Natsu looked at Gray with betrayed look on his face. "I thought we were friends! Help me out here!"

"Friendship can only go so far. This is practically a suicide mission. No one has ever been inside Erza's room."

"I know it's scary, but you don't see Happy panicking. Right Happy?...Happy?" Natsu found Happy on the ground trembling out of control.

"We should get out of here guys. Nothing would be worse than this. What if Erza skins me alive and uses my pelt as a rug in front of her fireplace while she drinks coffee rocking back and forth in a rocking chair?

"That is strangely descriptive." Natsu commented.

"I got it from a nightmare I had once. You and Gray were in it too. Your heads were mounted on the wall on top of the fireplace."

"Well that's reassuring." Gray said in a sarcastic tone.

"Be that as it may, there will be no fish for you until we get my scarf back." Natsu said firmly with his arms crossed.

"Alright fine! But we stick together. If one of us dies then we all have to die." Happy said sternly.

"We'll just play it by here. Besides if we get caught Erza will make sure all of us receive equal punishment. She won't be satisfied with just one of us."

"That's make me feel a little better. This way we already know we're all screwed either way." Gray said with a deadpanned expression.

"That's the spirit!" Natsu cheered and showed his toothy grin. "Now let's get started. Do your thing princess popsicle."

"Yeah whatever." Gray closed his eyes and concentrated as ice began to form in his hand. The ice formed a key flawlessly made to fit the lock of Erza's door.

"You can unlock any door? That's creepy as fuck Gray. I knew you were a pervert, but damn."

"Shut the fuck up Dragonbreath! You asked me to do it!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah, but it's still creepy as fuck. And keep it down. You're going to wake her up." Natsu whispered.

Gray proceeded to put the key in the lock and twisted the doorknob. The door gently moved forward an inch. "Here we go. No turning back." Gray said seriously.

Natsu and happy nodded in response. Gray slowly opened the door completely and tiptoed inside with the other two right behind him. The moonlight shone brightly into the room. Surprisingly the room appeared to be very massive inside as there was a long path of darkness ahead of them.

"How big is this room? I can't see shit." Natsu complained.

"Hey guys. I think I found the light switch." Happy called out.

"HAPPY NOOOOOOOO!" Natsu and Gray shouted completely forgetting about being quiet.

The lights came on and illuminated the rest of the room as Natsu and Gray covered their eyes fearing their demise.

"Holy mackerel!"

"No wait, this is a salmon. The blue cat said holding a salmon that randomly appeared in his hands. He then proceeded to munch on it hungrily.

"Happy you idiot! Look at the room!" Gray exclaimed.

Happy focused his eyes onto the entire room. "Holy Salmon!" To say that they were surprised would be an understatement. They were completely mind-blown.

"I think this is more than just one room guys." Natsu observed.

"Gee ya think?" Gray said like that was a stupid question. They were actually inside a very large room with two other rooms connected to it in front of them. There was also hallway going to the left and right at the end of the path. Each room had fancy hanging chandeliers along with suits of armor and weapons decorating the walls.

"Where the hell are we?" Natsu asked.

"There's no way this all fits in this small dormitory." Gray commented.

"Maybe we crossed over into some other dimension." Happy proposed. All three of them looked back outside the door to make sure they were still in earth-land. Nothing had changed on the outside.

"I guess this kind of makes sense. Erza gotta keep all of her armor and weapons somewhere." The fire dragon slayer noted. Erza does have 300 different requips.

"You got a point there man. This is definitely gonna make finding your scarf difficult."

"Better get started then." They closed the door to the outside world and embarked on their quest of no return. They came to the end where the hallway splits in different directions and saw that they appeared to stretch for miles.

"You guys are seeing this too right?" Natsu asked his two companions.

"Have you ever felt so under-classed?" Gray commented.

"This makes our place look like a small litter box. Those S-class jobs must really pay good." Happy said being amazed by all the rooms down the halls.

"Aw man! Now we have to check all of these rooms. This is gonna take forever!"

"Come on man let's just get this over with. We should consider ourselves lucky that we haven't been caught yet."

"Which way should we go first?" The exceed asked looking to the left and right hallways. The right hallway appeared to grow darker towards the end. That direction was less reassuring. Natsu and Gray noticed this as well.

"Left." All three said in unison. So began the long journey into the world known as Erza's room...technically rooms.

They shortly came to the first room after walking a few feet. Gray and Happy pushed Natsu towards the door expecting him to be the one to open it. He slowly brought his hand to the door. Everyone braced themselves as Natsu slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled in horror and leaped away from the door.

Gray and Happy peeked into the room as well. "AHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled in unison and leaped back like Natsu. Erza was standing in the room with a malicious look on her face. All three of them got down on their knees and bowed down while banging their heads on the ground.

"We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!" The three of them begged repeatedly, but Erza wasn't saying anything.

The group looked up at her again and noticed that she hasn't moved and her facial expression was the same. Also, instead of her usual Heart Kreuz armor, she was wearing her purgatory armor and holding her spiked mace. She just kept staring at them.

"Erza?" Natsu asked and slowly walked towards her. Upon closer inspection, Erza's skin looked like it was made of plastic. Natsu touched Erza's lifeless face as she just stayed in the same position.

"It's a mannequin?!" Natsu exclaimed in a surprised tone.

Gray and Happy let out a sigh of relief and went over by Natsu. They looked around with their mouths wide open and wide eyes. the entire room was full of various Erza mannequins in different armor sets and different facial expressions.

"I take back what I said earlier. This...is creepy as fuck." Natsu said in a disturbed tone.

"It's like an army of Erza's." Happy said.

"Now that would be a real nightmare." Gray pointed out.

"Let's assume my scarf is not here and get the hell out."

"I agree. I can't handle all of these Erza's staring at me." Gray said eager on leaving.

"Onto the next room." Happy followed them out and shut the door behind him. They still had a lot of rooms to get through.

* * *

 **~ 20 rooms later ~**

"What doesn't she have in this place!" Natsu exclaimed with tick marks on his head. They have searching through various rooms filled with weapons, clothes, stage props, severed trophies from monsters, more stage props, and other souvenirs from jobs."

"Would you keep it down? What if she's hears us." Gray whispered.

"Dude. This place is ginormous and we haven't been whispering the past hour. I think we're safe." Natsu replied.

The next room they came across was a large kitchen filled with eight huge fridges, a walk-in pantry, and cooking island in the middle.

"It's about time. Erza's finally coming through for us. I'm freakin starving!" Natsu said excitedly with stars in his eyes.

"I hope she has fish!" Happy shouted with stars in his eyes as well.

Natsu and Happy were trying to dash towards the fridges, but Gray was holding them back. "Are you guys tired of living? She's gonna find out that someone broke in." He warned them.

"Come on man. She's got eight fridges for crying out loud! She's not gonna notice a tiny smidge of it gone." Natsu and Happy broke free from Gray's grip and made their way to the first fridge.

The fridge was filled with absolutely nothing, but strawberry cake.

"I wonder if it truly tastes amazing." Happy mused aloud as he touched the lid of the container.

* * *

 **~ In Erza's bedroom ~**

Erza's eyes snap open. "Someone wants to die!" Erza thought as her cake sense goes off.

* * *

 **~ Back with the trio ~**

"Never mind I don't like strawberries." Happy said as he removed his paw.

* * *

 **~ In Erza's bedroom ~**

"Hmmm, must have been nothing." Erza muttered while falling back to sleep.

* * *

 **~ Back with the trio ~**

"But why does Erza find it so good?" Happy asks feeling conflicted while he replaces his paw on it.

* * *

 **~ In Erza's bedroom ~**

Erza's eyes snap back open again but close again as happy removes his paw again. Only to snap open again and then close again.

This continues about 20 more times. Every time Erza's eyes open she gets more and more pissed. But thankfully Happy removes his paw before Erza can act upon it.

* * *

 **~ Back with the trio ~**

"Would you stop touching the damn cake Happy!" Natsu exclaimed and smacked his paw away. "Come on. Even I'm not stupid enough to touch Erza's strawberry cake" There's nothing that pleases Erza more than her delicious strawberry cake. Her favorite food. If her cake should ever be ruined, she will not fail to unleash her utmost fury.

"Alright. alright. I'm sorry. You didn't have to smack my paw. It's not like she could sense me touching her cake." Happy said unaware of what was happening in Erza's room.

"Good to know you have some sort of brain in that head." Gray commented.

"Let's check the other fridges." Happy said. Fridge after fridge was filled with only strawberry cake. All eight fridges.

"She has nothing to eat but strawberry cake?! How does she keeps that awesome figure?" Gray commented with amazement.

"Don't ever question her. Looks like there's nothing here for me to eat. Let's just find go back to searching for my-

Small footsteps were being heard from the hallway that were heading towards the kitchen.

"We're fucking screwed." Gray hissed as multiple sweat drops were falling down his body

"Quick up to the ceiling." Natsu whispered and pointed up in a panic. He sprouted his wings of fire and flew up. Happy picked up Gray and flew him up as well.

* * *

Erza casually walked into the kitchen without noticing the intruders. It looked like Erza, but the guys were skeptical.

 _'That's weird. I've never seen Erza use that requip.'_ Natsu thought taking in her appearance.

Her flowing scarlet had a more wild appearance and was tied in a loose knot at the end. She was wearing a very provocative outfit consisting of a black armor breastplate with her stomach exposed. She had light-armored gauntlets along with armor around her lower legs exposing her luscious thighs. Finally, she wore a black bikini bottom, a white cloth around her waist, and a dark scarf.

 _'This chick looks like Erza, but why do feel she's not. Who else could it be?'_ Gray thought.

The woman appearing to be Erza strolled over to one of the fridges and looked inside. She looked at the strawberry cake in disgust.

"Seriously? Does she ever anything else to eat in these damn fridges. I hate strawberries."

 _'It's not Erza.'_ All three of them thought being fully convinced now. That last comment just drove the point home. It was also in that moment, Happy's arms decided to give out and Gray plummeted to the kitchen floor.

"Ahhh!"

 ***Thud***

The Erza doppelganger quickly made a spear appear in her hands and pointed it hostilely at Gray's throat.

"Intruder!" She bellowed. Gray's skin was paler and colder than usual while looking at the fearsome woman with a scared shitless expression.

"Wait please spare me! This is just a misunderstanding. I'm lost! I don't even know where I'm at! I must have took a wrong turn after the tunnel! This looks nothing like my house!" Gray started blabbering nonsense in a panicked manner.

"Fool! Stop your blubbering!" Gray shut his trap at her command.

"It will not help you. I stand by a strict policy of not allowing intruders to escape alive. Prepare for judgement!" "Erza" exclaimed as she brought her spear back preparing to slaughter Gray.

"Wait! This wasn't my idea! I'm just some patsy. Those guys above us are the ones running the show!" Gray shouted while flailing his arms up towards the ceiling.

"Gray, you fucking rat!" Natsu exclaimed with tick marks on his head. Upon hearing Natsu's voice, "Erza" looked straight up to see Natsu and Happy floating near the ceiling. Gray used this opportunity to scoot away from her reach.

"We're busted! Please let us leave! We'll let you keep Gray!" Happy begged.

"You damn cat! I bet you dropped me on purpose. You have no problem carrying Natsu for that long.

"Natsu? Why are you here?" "Erza" asked in a confused tone.

"Wait you recognize me? Are you Erza or not?" Natsu asked getting confused as well.

"Ah. You must be referring to my counterpart, Erza Scarlet. I am Erza Knightwalker."

"Counterpart?" The three asked in unison. Natsu and Happy lowered themselves to the ground in curiosity.

"Are you like some evil Erza clone from a mad science experiment?" Happy asked.

"Silence cat! I am more than just some simple-minded clone!" Knightwalker commanded the sniveling feline.

"Yes ma'am!"

"This place is all kinds of messed up." The frozen mage commented.

Natsu tensed as Knightwalker made her over to him. He stood motionless as she brought a hand to his chin and brought her face closer to his.

"Scarlet talks a lot about you. You're even more handsome than how she described." Knightwalker said as she gazed at Natsu adoringly.

' _Is she talking about our Erza?'_ Natsu thought and looked at Knightwalker like she was crazy.

"I must say I'm impressed that you had the balls to break into our home. You definitely have my approval."

"Why does he get the special treatment!" Gray exclaimed.

"Thanks...I guess. In case you're wondering, I came here to get my scarf. You see I let Erza borrow it for a little bit and now I need it back. Have you seen it by any chance?"

Knightwalker hummed for a moment in thought. "Ah! Yes. I did notice her carrying a white scarf to bed. She seemed quite attached to it."

Natsu, Happy, and Gray turned pale at that statement. "It's...in...Erza's...bedroom." Natsu whispered.

"Breaking into Erza's bedroom might as well be stealing the King's gold" Happy commented about the dangerous scenario while trembling with all of his hair standing up.

"I'm drawing the line right here! I didn't sign up for this shit!" Gray exclaimed as he began to storm out.

"Gray before you bail on us. Why don't you take a look down." Natsu advised.

"What the hell are you getting at it?" Gray humored Natsu and looked down to take in the fact that he was only in his underwear. "Oh come on! When did this happen." He looked over to where he was sitting and found his clothes laying on the ground neatly folded for some odd reason.

Knightwalker sent an intimidating gaze towards Gray. "Thanks for reminding me. I still can't let you escape without proper punishment. That wouldn't be sensible. It's time to deliver."

Gray gazed back at Knightwalker in terror as she laughed manically with a devilish smirk on her lips. "Ah hell nah!" He knew by this point it was pointless to run, but he panicked and tried running anyway. As he turned around, she was somehow already waiting right in front of him. She stood still motionless with her arms crossed as Gray ran slammed into her causing him to hit his head on her breastplate. This situation just kept on getting better.

"You poor, simple-minded fool. You've just made things a whole lot worse for yourself. Come. Let us commence the punishment."

Erza dragged Gray by one of his legs while he scratched rapidly at the ground. "How come those idiots are off the hook!"

"Perhaps you're right." Knightwalker said.

Happy shrieked and hid behind Natsu. "Uh. Erza since you and me are cool, could you please not punish me and Happy?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Not a problem Natsu. I had no intention of punishing you." Knightwalker said with a cheerful smile. All of the guys sweatdropped at this. "I considered punishing the pathetic, blue hairball, but since you asked I will let him slide."

"You hear that Natsu. Tell her to let me go!" Gray begged.

"We'll never forget you Gray. You will be dearly missed in our hearts." Natsu called out as Knightwalker dragged him towards a room and opened the door. The last thing Natsu and Happy saw were two middle fingers as she shut the door behind them

"Why did she drag him into a broom closet?" Happy asked curiously.

"No idea. I guess that room was just more convenient." It was strange that no sounds were coming from inside the closet.

"Did she kill him already?" The curiosity was killing Natsu and he decided to open the door. The room was indeed a broom closet full of cleaning supplies, but there was no sign of Knightwalker or Gray.

"This story's getting weird." Happy said.

"Yeah who the hell writes this stuff?" Natsu commented. "Guess we better start checking the other rooms until we find Erza's bedroom." Natsu closed the closet door and started walking down the hallway.

"What about Gray?"

"He's in a better place now...Probably...Don't really care.

* * *

 **~ Meanwhile ~**

Knightwalker had dragged Gray into a room with a giant mech suit.

Gray was running for his life as Knightwalker in the mech suit tried to step on him.

"AHHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO DIE!" Gray screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **~ Back to Natsu and Happy ~**

"I was hoping I was wrong when I thought this was to the door to her bedroom, but here we are." Natsu said fearfully. It's just as Natsu imagined it. At the end of the very dark and cold hallway was the last door they haven't checked.

"How come the lights are burnt out at the end of the hallway?" Happy asked in a stupid manner.

"Pretty sure Erza made them like that on purpose."

"Well Natsu. What are you waiting for? Go get your scarf."

"Why the hell-" Natsu clamped his mouth shut as he remembered that are right outside of Erza's room. "Why the hell does it have to be me." He whispered.

"You're the one that gave her your scarf. Besides you have a higher chance of survival than me."

"Fine. I just want to get out of here. It feels like we've been here for hours."

Natsu slowly tiptoed over to the door. His body shivered as he grabbed onto the cold metallic doorknob. Happy was sweating up a storm and biting his nails as the door slowly creaked open. The room was extremely dark as well. They stepped into the last room and closed the door behind them.

"Huh...I can't seem to be able to open the door again."

"We're doo-!" Happy began to shout, but Natsu slapped his hand over Happy's mouth signalling him to shut the hell up.

"Get it together Happy. The second we panic is the second we're screwed. We're in the lion's den now."

"How can I remain calm? We're trapped in here now."

"I'll think of something after we find my scarf. Why is it so dark in here?" Natsu began crawling around on the ground so in case he trips or bumps into something. He was trying to feel for his scarf while down there.

"Hey Natsu. I found the light switch." He heard Happy whisper. Before Natsu could stop him, bright light began to illuminate the entire room making Natsu's eyes shut tightly. It took a few seconds for Natsu's and Happy's eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"Holy Mackerel!...No wait this is a tuna." Happy did his fish gag again and proceeded to munch on the tuna.

"What are you talking Happy, That's clearly a trout." Natsu commented forgetting the dire situation they were in.

"Oh you're right. Thanks Natsu."

"No problem bud-Wait what the hell am I saying! Happy you dumbass! What if Erza woke up!" Natsu exclaimed with tick marks on his head.

At this point he gave up on whispering. Happy wasn't listening to Natsu though. Instead he was gazing at something on the other side of the room. The trout dropped out of his mouth making his mouth hang open mid-bite.

"What's wrong Happy? You stuck in some kind of trance?"

Happy just extended his arm and pointed in the direction he was gazing at without saying anything. He got the hint and turned his body towards that direction.

Natsu's face grew as red as the person's hair in front of him. Lying about ten feet from Natsu and Happy was Erza sleeping soundly in her bed. Instead of the usual pajamas they've seen her in, she was wearing nothing but a large white T-shirt and bright red panties.

 _'I don't know what to say about this. Why the hell do I feel hotter than normal? Did I eat something weird?'_ Natsu wondered. He was so used to seeing Erza in her armor that this was kind of overwhelming. Sure they had bathed together as kids and she's worn bikinis, but Natsu had never really observed the features of Erza's body. He was usually busy thinking of anything else to really look at Erza. To him there was nothing different between his male and female friends. Now that he was stuck staring at her in this outfit, he is just now dawning on how sexy her body is.

"Natsu snap out of it! We have a serious problem now!" Happy shouted and was trying and to shake Natsu out of it while Erza just kept sleeping peacefully.

Once Natsu came to his senses, he realized what Happy was talking yelling about. His scarf was in Erza's bed...Erza was cuddling Natsu's scarf as she slept with the happiest look on her face.

"Fuuuuuuck." Natsu hissed. As if this whole experience couldn't get anymore more dangerous.

"I'll say it again Natsu. Go get your scarf." Happy gestured in a frightened tone.

"I'm sorry Happy. I haven't been hearing too well lately. It sounded like you just asked me to kick Gildarts in the balls. I don't see him anywhere."

"Come on Natsu. If I do it, Erza will rip out of all my guts and bones, make me into a stuffed animal, and give me to Millianna. Then, she's gonna sit in front of the fireplace again while she drinks coffee from my hollow skull and rock back and forth in a rocking chair."

"Ummmmmmmmm...What?"

"Sorry that was another nightmare I had. I keep two journals of my nightmares back at the house."

"Two?"

"Some of those Involved Mira."

"Fair enough...What happens in those ones?" Natsu was strangely curious.

"Whips...all of the whips." That's all Happy said as he curled up into a ball like some armadillo.

"Forget that I asked. I guess I have no choice. I'm going in."

Natsu slowly made his way over to Erza. She was still fast asleep even after the whole conversation him and Happy had. He had his hand outstretched as his wiggling fingers slowly made their way to his scarf. Natsu looked back to see Happy rapidly biting into his nails again. His fingers lightly touched the fabric and he began to slowly slip the scarf out of Erza's arms. He was holding his breath the entire time. Happy had bitten through all his nails and was now biting into his fingers. Once all of the scarf had been slipped out of Erza's grasp, him and Happy let out a silent cheer of victory.

Happy quickly flew over to Natsu and the two exchanged high fives, thumbs-up, a secret handshake, and satisfied grins. They turned around and were about to leave when their hearts felt as if they stopped beating. With the scarf absent, Erza body's began to stir. Her sleeping face looked disturbed now and she was mumbling something as she moved arms around like she was feeling for the scarf.

"Give her back the scarf Natsu." Happy hissed.

"Are you crazy? I ca-Whoa!" One of Erza's arms found Natsu's vest and she pulled him down onto the bed. Her strong arms and slender legs wrapped around his whole body tightly making sure he was as close to her as possible. Her large breasts were pressing into his side. She had a gentle smile on her sleeping face as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as she inhaled his scent.

"Help me!" Natsu whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but you do have the greatest chance of success. Best of luck sir." Happy responded in a clipped tone.

Gray had appeared in the room as he walked out of another broom closet. He and Happy were now wearing military uniforms with Fairy Tail company patches. Gray proceeds to salute Natsu. In the background there was a fairy tail flag lowering slowly while Happy was floating and playing an incredibly sad song on a violin.

"He made the ultimate sacrifice for his team and country to ensure his squad returned home safely. He was the best commander and friend that I ever had. He will be dearly missed." Gray said while a single tear trickled down from his right eye.

Happy is sobbing all the while. Somewhere off in the distance there is a 21 gun salute.

.

.

.

.

To be continued in the next chapter for the final conclusion of the Erza Arc.

* * *

 **READ ALL OF THIS PLEASE**

 **Hi again!**

 **How did you all enjoy the first chapter?**

 **Ok, now to the important part.**

 **There is a blind poll up on Lightingwolf19's profile for the next girl.**

 **Please vote on the option. If the girl is not on the list that your heart desires please PM Atlas Storm or Lightingwolf19 to let us know. Preferably Atlas Storm.**

 **With your PM of which girl you want, let us know of the scenario you wish them to experience and if you want them to fall in love or just be punished in a funny of painful way.**

 **The poll will remain open until we upload the next chapter of Erza's Arc.**

 **When will the next chapter be uploaded?**

 **-To be honest we don't really know. XD**

 **-We are both very busy with college and mid terms. We will endeavor to get the next chapter up in 2-3 weeks. For an update on chapter ETA PM Atlas Storm. (I receive the PM's on my phone and will be able to respond relatively fast.)**

 **Thanks again,**

 **We hope you enjoy the series**

 **Review and PM as you see fit**

 **~Atlas Storm and Lightingwolf19~**


	2. Erza Part Two

Chapter 2: Erza's Room Part Two

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi**

"Why'd it have to be Natsu!...He was my bestest friend!..Who's gonna catch me fish now!...It should have been Naaab!" Happy said in between sobs while still playing a sad song on the violin. He stopped playing to blow his nose with a tissue and continued playing. Both him and Gray are still in their military uniforms.

"What are you talking about? Nabs not even here?" Gray asked the blue cat.

"I know, but I've never liked him that much personally. I mean what does he do around the guild besides look at the job board. If we were ever forced to kill someone off, I wouldn't miss him too much."

"Good point. Glad to hear you would rather it be someone else than me." After how they left Gray for dead earlier, he was surprised that Happy would say something like that.

"Where did you guys get those military uniforms?" Natsu asked. He took his thoughts off the the sleeping Erza spooning him to wonder about the interesting scene in front of him.

"Dude come on. After all of the crazy stuff that's happened tonight, you're questioning the uniforms. Happy's playing the violin for crying out loud!"

"What's a violin?" Happy asked dumbfounded.

"That instrument you're holding-What the hell!" Gray looked at Happy to see that he no longer had the violin and was not wearing the military uniform anymore. Gray looked down and noticed his uniform was gone too.

"That's it. We're getting out of here."

"Come on guys. It's not too late. I'm not dead yet." Natsu begged as Erza tightened her grip around Natsu and sniffed him some more.

"No use man. She ain't gonna let you go. By the way it's kinda weird that she keeps smelling you and her face looks so happy. She must be dreaming about something good."

"Maybe she's dreaming about strawberry cake." Happy said. At that moment Erza's eyes shot open and she was wide awake. She released her grip on Natsu and shot out of her bed.

"WHO SAID STRAWBERRY CAKE!" She shouted and look around her room until hers eyes locked on Gray and Happy.

The two numskulls had their jaws on the ground in shock.

"Oops." was the only word Happy could say. Gray then grabbed Happy by his neck with both hands and proceeded to strangle him while shaking him back and forth.

"You stupid cat! We were almost outta here! You just had to say the magic words!"

"I'm free!" Natsu cheered still in Erza's bed. Erza turned around and set her gaze upon him. Natsu felt he was shrinking from her glare.

"Hey Erza...You accidentally took my scarf with you...So I just thought I'd stop by to pick it up...You sleep well?...Nice room you have here...This bed is so soft." Natsu ran out of things to say and just grinned innocently. Erza hadn't changed her facial expression the entire time.

She was about to start scolding him, but then realized something. She had Natsu...in her room...in her bed...with no way of him escaping. Erza began to smile deviously at the thought.

"Please don't look at me like that. Just say something. Do something and get it over with. You're scaring me" Natsu clenched his eyes shut waiting for "it".

"Natsu." Erza finally said.

He opened his eyes again. "Yes Erza."

"If you know what's good for you, stay in that bed." She commanded pointing her finger at him and the bed.

"Um ok." Natsu was confused by what she had in mind. Normally he would be in pain right about now.

The other two scoundrels had almost made it to the door. Erza quickly requipped multiple swords and flung them at the door.

"Ahhhh!" Gray and Happy hit the deck immediately as several swords struck the door.

"We're so sorry! Please spare us! I don't wanna lose my skin or become a plushie on Millianna's bed!" Happy whined.

Erza walked over to the two and thought about how she was gonna go about this. As much as she needed to punish the violators in front of her someone else was on her mind.

"Alright you two. I want you to listen closely." Erza said in an authoritative tone. Gray and Happy sat on their knees and nodded their heads showing they understand.

"I'm really tired right now so you're gonna get out of my bedroom and come back tomorrow to fix the door you made me ruin along with the giant hole in the wall."

"Hey how come they get to leave?" Natsu asked

"Silence!"

"Ok."

 _'She's seriously not gonna do anything.'_ Thought Gray thinking this was too easy.

"Oh thank you Erza!" Happy cried out in happiness with tears running down his face.

"Thanks so much for understanding!" Gray cheered. but then realized something. "Wait. What hole in the wall are you talking about?" He was looking around the room not seeing any holes

Erza smirked at them. "Don't worry Gray I'm getting to that." The boys shuddered as they watched Erza requip the giant hammer she got from the Key of The Starry Heaven incident.

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail, two minutes earlier**

"Thanks for helping clean up the guildhall you guys." The guildhall was such a mess from last night's party that it took all day and night to clean. Luckily Elfman, Lisanna, Juvia, and Laki had offered to stay later to help Mira clean up the guild faster.

"No problem big sis. Anything for you." Elfman said proudly.

"I can't believe it took us until 3am to finally finish." Lisanna was completely worn out.

"We could have got done faster if we had more people. Some people just stayed home to sleep off their hangovers." Laki said.

"Still the people that were here earlier helped out a lot even though they didn't stay as long as we did." Juvia said. "Though I do wonder where my beloved Gray has been all day. I could have sworn he never left the guildhall last night."

"Good point. I didn't see Natsu either. Those two definitely should have been here considering they did a lot of the damage." Lisanna said in a disappointed tone. "Did you see them at all big sis?"

"Now that you mention it, I did see Natsu and Gray passed out here earlier, but they took off with Happy quickly for some reason. Natsu was upset about Erza taking his scarf with her so….." Mira suddenly got a worried look on her face

"They wouldn't."

"What?" Everyone else asked.

 **Crash!**

Everyone looked up to see Gray and Happy plummet from the ceiling and crash into one of the tables. Their landing completely destroyed the table as they now lay motionless on the ground.

"Ow...There goes most of my bones... Hey guys how's it going?" Gray asked weakly.

"Aw come on! We just fixed that ceiling!" Laki complained.

"Oh no! Are you hurt my darling!" Juvia came rushing to Gray's side.

"I'm here too ya know!" Happy shouted.

Mira sighed. "Yeah they would...Hey why isn't Natsu with you."

"Erza's still busy with him. Looks like Natsu will have to live life without a head from now on. At least I get to keep my skin." Happy said no longer feeling any sadness for leaving Natsu behind.

"Who you shut up about your damn skin! Nobody cares! I can't even move my body.

A bright light bulb just went off in Juvia's head. _'Can't move body...immobilized...no running away.'_

"Finally!" Juvia shouted in an excited glee with arms up in the air. "Don't worry my love! I shall nurse you back to health for as long as it takes. I know! I'll bring you back to my place! I'd better restrain you to my bed to prevent anymore damage to your limbs."

"Damn it! Why couldn't Erza have just killed me!" Juvia quickly scooped Gray up in her arms and started making her way out of the guildhall.

"Don't let her take me!" Gray pleaded for the other members.

"You're on your own pal. Stay manly." Elfman said.

"That's what you get for not helping us you ass!" Laki shouted back.

"Have fun Gray!" Mirajane cheered sweetly.

Gray's screams for help got quieter as Juvia ran off with him back towards Fairy Hills.

"I don't what just happened, but man did that make feel good. It was totally worth working until 3am to see that." Laki said taking pleasure in Gray's misery.

Lisanna looked over at the splattered ball of blue fur known as Happy. "I don't what happened either so I'm just gonna take Happy home with me to rest up." Lisanna was probably the only one actually worried about Happy. It makes sense considering she was his mother when he was just a kitten.

"Good to know someone besides Natsu cares about me." Happy spoke weakly as Lisanna scooped him up and headed out.

Meanwhile, Mira was looking up at the recently-made gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Screw this. I can only take so much of this crap. I'm outta here." Everyone looked Mira with stunned looks on their faces. At least they were pretty sure that was Mira. They weren't quite sure at the moment.

"Say that again sis." Elfman asked just to make sure he heard that right. Mira looked over at Elfman with a bubbly smile.

"I said that we can worry about the extra damage tomorrow. All of us have worked hard enough as is. I'm sure the Master will understand. Let's head on home." Mira said in a voice soft as silk showing no sign of whatever that was a few seconds ago.

 _'Weird.'_ Everybody except Mira was thinking.

* * *

 **Erza's bedroom Present Time**

Natsu shuddered as he stared at the new giant hole in the wall that Gray and Happy just flew out of. Erza had hit them both with such force that he could hear the short sound of bones breaking. He started to settle down when she requipped the giant hammer into her pocket dimension.

Erza said nothing as she slowly made her back to her bed with Natsu still on it. He remained stiff as Erza gently brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it. She had that smirk on her face again.

 _'Oh how I've waited for this moment. I didn't imagine him ending up here under these circumstances, but it will do…...Who am I kidding. There's no other way I could get him to be here. Taking his scarf worked out really well for me after all.'_

"Relax Natsu. I'm not hurting you. No reason to be afraid." She said soothingly to keep him at ease.

"That's why I'm scared. This is always the part where you hurt him. I don't know what you're going to do." Natsu replied in a fearful tone.

"Fair enough." Erza couldn't argue with that.

"Hey what the hell! When did this happen!" Natsu went from scared to shocked when he noticed their position. While Erza was caressing Natsu's cheek she had somehow gotten him to lay flat on the bed with her straddling him without him noticing.

"Sorry about this Natsu, but I can't afford you to escape."

 _'Also, I'm having a hard time controlling the dormant lustful urges deep within my body.'_ She thought.

Natsu actually started to blush from the interesting position they were in. Having Erza's luscious thighs around his waist gave him a sensational feeling he didn't know he had. This didn't go unnoticed by Erza. She was very pleased to see the response she got out of him. This is a good sign for the events that will commence later on.

"Alright...If you're not going to let me go then you're obviously gonna do something to me. Can you at least promise me that it won't be permanently damaging." Natsu spoke carefully trying to block out that the fact that Erza was only wearing panties down there.

"I'm not sure if what will happen later will damage you in some way so I can't promise anything right now. For now we should get some sleep."

"We?" Natsu sweatdropped.

"You heard me. From now until we wake up, you're gonna be my personal body pillow."

"Say what! How am I supposed to relax with you wrapped around me just waiting to snap my neck?"

"If that's the case I'll just have to tie your whole body to the bed." Erza's face darkened as she looked down at Natsu with piercing red eyes.

 _'There's the Erza I know.'_ Natsu thought. "Ok you win!" Natsu relented.

"Excellent. You may seem like you're opposed to this, but based upon your facial expression in our current position I feel you'll find this enjoyable." Erza said going back to her calm demeanor.

Natsu began to blush even harder. Why was he getting so embarrassed like this? "I don't know what you're talking about!" Natsu exclaimed with tick marks on his head now becoming upset with the embarrassing situation Erza has him in.

"Deny it all you want Natsu. You'll understand what you're feeling right now soon enough." Erza laid down next to Natsu and covered them both with the sheets and blankets before returning to the position they were in earlier. Her slender arms and legs wrapped around his body with her face in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the comforting warmth Natsu gave off until she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Natsu was apprehensive about the situation for a few minutes, but soon found it stimulating and was losing her nervousness.

 _'Huh….This actually isn't so bad….Never thought I'd feel so comfortable this close to Erza...Still it's too weird how Erza is this calm about us breaking into her place…. Gray and Happy got what was coming to them, but why is she treating me different and wanting to cuddle me so badly?'_ Natsu would have put more thought into this, but sleep overtook him fast after spending the entire night searching Erza's place.

* * *

 **8 hours later**

Natsu awoke to the bright light shining directly on his face. Thanks to the giant hole in the wall, the room was even more illuminated by the sun. Natsu was surprised to feel that Erza wasn't wrapped around him anymore. He turned himself around to find her reading a book….Why was she reading a book?

Erza glanced over at Natsu and smiled at him. "Ah good you're awake! I was going to wake you myself, but I figured I could use some inspiration before we get started."

"Inspiration?" Natsu questioned groggily still in a sleepy daze. His eyes were still adjusting to the extra brightness in the room.

 _'What the hell does she mean by that? I remember seeing a lot of books back in room 31, but they were all….smut.'_ Natsu's body went stiff.

 _'Awake...inspiration...we...started.'_ Despite the multiple obvious hints and foreshadowing earlier in the story, Natsu has just now realized what is about to happen. (Now for the moment we've all been waiting for)

The moment Natsu moved his body in the escaping direction, Erza looped her arm his neck. "Oh no you don't. You're fine just where you're at."

"Really because I think I'd be much better somewhere else."

"Are your sure? Why don't you rethink that." Erza said in a sly manner.

"Erza I know where this is heading. I don't even want to know your reasons, but-Damn it! Not again!" Once again Erza was suddenly straddling Natsu to the bed with her hands holding his arms down.

 _'How does she keep doing this. Don't tell me this is some running gag too. Why can't the story just end already?'_

"Just stay still Natsu. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Erza in sultry tone. Erza brought her hands to the bottom of her large t-shirt and lifted it over her head.

 _'Huh?...No bra.'_ Natsu's mind was blown away by the erotic sight before him. He is the only man to ever bear witness to Erza's beautiful bare breasts. In fact, it's the only pair that Natsu has ever laid eyes on.

Erza gave Natsu a helping hand by bringing both of his hands up to her chest. Natsu instinctively cupped the enormous mounds eliciting a soft moan from Erza. She began to stare at Natsu longingly close to the breaking point of forcing herself upon him.

Natsu just stared right back at her. He was unfamiliar with the emotions of love and lust, but he could tell what Erza was feeling by that look on her face.

"Erza. I don't know what-" Erza put a finger to his lips to silence him.

She brought her head down to Natsu's ear. "I want you Natsu. Please just go along with it." she whispered and proceeded to nibble on his ear.

At that moment Natsu just threw his thoughts out the window and finally let the arousal take over. He brought his mouth to Erza's and started kissing her passionately. she was all too happy to oblige. She lifted his torso up to tear his vest off and brought her hands to the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues were soon circling around each others mouths.

Erza took her mouth off of Natsu and moved it down his face to his neck. Natsu shuddered at the light soft kisses Erza planted on his neck. The lust was overtaking him as his hands swiftly removed Erza's panties and slid it down her legs. Erza helped him in removing them and she made quick work of Natsu's pants.

* * *

 **30 minutes of passionate love-making later**

Both Natsu and Erza were lying naked underneath the covers while breathing heavily. Even though it was the first time for both of them Erza had a good idea of what to do from the books she read and Natsu was just following what she said. Natsu may have been hesitant at first, but once he got a good look at her sexy body he was more than willing to go through with it. his face had a look of pure pleasure.

"Wow. I should break into your place more often." Natsu said.

"Don't get too comfortable. I wouldn't mind doing this again, but please let me know if you're coming over next time." Erza replied as she snuggled into his body with her head resting on his chest.

"Mind if I join in next time?" A voice suddenly asked.

Natsu turned his head to see Knightwalker lounging in a chair.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Natsu exclaimed with a tickmark on his head.

"Just enjoying the show."

* * *

 **This is Lightningwolf19. Sorry for the long wait, but me and Atlas Storm have to devote more of our time to other things now. Also, I have to devote time to my other story "Dragon Slayer and Lovers" as well. I wish I could tell when the next update will be, but I honestly don't know. I wish we could update more frequently, but we have lives outside of fanfiction. We will start on the next girl's arc in the next chapter.**

 **Favorite/Follow/Review**

 **See you guys next time!**


End file.
